1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to surveillance systems in general, and in particular to surveillance systems for identifying locations from which hostile missiles were launched. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a surveillance system for identifying locations from which hostile land-to-air missiles were launched at aircrafts.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface-to-air missiles, including man-portable air defense systems (MANPADS), can pose a threat to aircrafts that are within the effective range of such missiles. For example, certain MANPADSs such as Stingers and SA series missiles, have altitude and horizontal (or slant) ranges of up to 15,000 feet and four miles, respectively, and can consequently threaten aircrafts come within those ranges. Because aircrafts typically fly below 15,000 feet for as far as 50 miles before landing and after taking off in so-called landing corridors, surface-to-air missiles within the landing corridors can be threats to aircrafts.
With the recent substantial increase in terrorism activities directed towards commercial airliners, one of the current Homeland Security initiatives is to try to identify a location from which a hostile land-to-air missile was launched very soon after the launch of the missile had been established. Such information can be utilized by the local authority to locate and apprehend the attackers.
The present disclosure describes a surveillance system for identifying locations from which hostile land-to-air missiles were launched at aircrafts.